Little Turtle
by ScInTiLlAnT1B-17
Summary: The little turtle patiently walks through the finished line... Roxas center fic please read if you like ,


Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts! So please don't sue me!!!!

A/N: Anyways this an AU fic and also beware of occness!!!! Thank you! I actually have another account but I decided to use this account since it has nothing on it ;p

Title: Little Turtle

Prolouge

- What should had not happened

"Hey Roxas! Wait for me…" a girl with long brown hair tied in pigtails said panting as she reached to the blond hair boy. The boy chuckled as he looked at his bestfriend, who is still panting from the very long walk. "Roxas, you could have told me that we will be walking the whole Eco Park! You should have told me to wear rubber shoes instead of heels!" the girl complained and it made the blond smiled and started to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny about?" the girl shrugged and gave a childish reaction. " O-oh nothing Olette it's just that everytime you made that childish expression really makes me happy." He said as it made the girl blushed. "I-i-it's just t-t-that you always made fun of me!" she protested.

As the two was continuing their quarrel, there were two guys came to join with them. "Oh they're here!" Olette the brown haired girl said as she went closed to the other blond hair boy. "Hi guys!" Roxas said and waved to them and the two did the same thing.

The other blond hair boy, "Hey you guys are too early!" "Yeah, because of you two's constant calling I almost forgot my camera!" another boy (who was healthy) said as he open his bag to take out the camera. "Well, let's go! It's our last day for our summer vacation and we gotta have lots of fun today!" the other blond boy said and the three agreed.

They all went to different locations at the Eco park, the butterfly garden, the large flower garden, a mini zoo, and lastly … the falls.

As the group went to a prohibit area… 'WARNING! DON"T CROSS THE HANGING BRIDGE…' 'DANGER AHEAD!' there were many signs posted in the deeper part of the park. The group saw the falls, Roxas decided to jumped and look at the falls more clearer. "Roxas! Be careful…" the blond boy said but Roxas insisted that everyone should come (he somewhat ignored the warning) when suddenly… he got off balanced and almost fell in the waters but a sudden hand had grabbed but ended up getting the other person fell on the water.

"OLETTE!" the trio screamed as the try to reach her hand but due to the strong current the girl ended up drifted to the river…

- Few hours later…

A group of rescue team came to look for the body of the girl with the trio. "Olette! Where are you!" the blond boy screamed as tears where falling and he kneeled down punching the ground until blood had appeared on his fist.

Roxas, then decided to comfort his friend by shoulder when suddenly he got punched by his friend. "It's all your fault Roxas! If you had listened to me then this would not have happened! It's because of your being insensitive had made things worst!" His burst in to angered as Roxas silently stayed at his position.

"Hayner! Stop it, we can't do anything Roxas… even I felt the same way…" the other boy said as he tries to stop the blond boy to hurt Roxas more. "Stop it? Pence, are you out of your mind our dear friend is now dead and… it's this guy's fault. I trusted you but you ended up ruining it!" his friend said…

- 2 years later…

"It's been a while since I came here…" a guy with blond hair said as he put a bouquoet of flowers on the grave.

- Restaurant

"Roxas! Hurry up that's for table 22 ok!" a girl with red hair said to him as he served table 22. "Hey, Kairi, what's up with Mr. Smily?" asked the guy with blond hair with a weird hairdo. "Oh it's the time of the year…don't worry tomorrow he'll be back to normal, anyways Demyx stop fooling around and go serve the costumers NOW!" the red haired girl commanded to the blond.

"Sighed…" the red haired girl sighed as she saw almost all of her employees have some issues… "Well if it wasn't for them this restaurant would have been closed down…" she thought as she smiled when suddenly… "Kairi! Sora broke another plate!" a voice screamed and it made her … "On second thought … I think I should reconsider that"

End of prolouge

A/N: Hi! Hope you guys like it sorry if it sounded crappy it's really been a while for me to write … (cough… almost 4 years…cough) I got inspired by wtching a drama which I got hooked so much ( I was like screaming almost all the scenes) anyways this is a Roxas-centered fic and I'm still thinking whom should I pair him with… please send me suggestions whom will I pair Roxas with. Don't worry I'm open to all suggestions! ",) anyways thanks !


End file.
